Reunited
by Ms.Orange21
Summary: Immediately post series. In which Carol reacts to Hatter, Hatter explains to Alice how he came to be in her world and how Carol reacts to how Alice and Hatter know each other.


Disclaimer: Yep. Own nothing. If I did, Hatter would be alllll mine.

Summary: Post-miniseries. Carol's reaction to Hatter, and how Hatter came to be settled on Earth. Thanks to **Renee-chan **for being a great beta and even better friend!

Reviews are love! Haven't posted a fanfic in a very long time, so be gentle and review away! Pretty please?

* * *

Carol Hamilton stared in confusion as her daughter raced across the room to throw her arms around the construction worker who had saved her. Confusion turned to shock as David then leaned down to kiss her... And Alice let him.

Wait... What?

She watched them for a minute, and when they parted, Carol noticed something. They were looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the world, and Alice was smiling. Smiling in a way she hadn't seen in a very long time. Not even with her last boyfriend, Jack, who was supposedly "different" than all the others before. No, with this complete stranger, she was practically shining. David was the one who was different.

Very gently, Carol cleared her throat, and Alice and David jumped apart, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sweetheart, I do recall your boyfriend being British, but if I remember correctly, last night he was blonde and a bit taller," she said, dryly.

"Mom," Alice said, blushing a bit, "I can explain everything."

"I'm sure you can. So why don't I go put some coffee on while you think up of a good story to tell me?"

"Tea, please."

"Tea, Mom."

Alice and David both replied at the same time. Carol tilted her head curiously, but only said, "Tea it is then," and proceeded to make her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Alice looked Hatter up and down. "I can't believe you're really here."

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "There was nothing left for me there. Everything I wanted, everything I **needed**, left when you went back through the glass. I tried to go back to my shop to drown my sorrows, but Jack – Jack! – told me to stop being a prick and practically threw me after you."

Alice smiled tearily at him. "See? Jack's not so bad."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Guess not. If it wasn't for him, I'd have never met you," he said, wrapping her up in his arms. He put his chin on her head and finished his story. "So, anyway, Jack gave me all this paperwork, not that I know what any of it means, and said I should be fine."

"Probably a birth certificate, and stuff that says you're legal."

"That would be a first," he quipped. "He also gave me the key to where he lived when he was here, said he owns it and I wouldn't have to worry about anything." He looked down at her a bit confused. "Why would he do all that for me?"

Alice smiled softly at him. "Because he's a good guy and he cares about me. Despite everything, he wants me to be happy, and you are what makes me happy."

"Well, damn."

Needing to back away from that intense moment, Alice changed the subject, "Did he set you up with any money or a job?"

"Yeah, he said he would send someone through to set up a bank account for me, whatever that is. He stopped by this morning with that paperwork."

"Oh dear," Alice said, patting his cheek with a laugh. "You have so much to learn. How much did Jack set you up with?"

"Three million dollars." Hatter looked at Alice with worry on his face. "How long will that last me? Should I try and find a job right away or is that enough to get me settled at least? Alice? Hello?"

She was too busy gaping like a landed fish to answer him. When she finally recovered from her shock, she managed to sputter out, "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say three million dollars?"

"Yeah, why? Is that not enough?" he replied with a frown. "I knew he'd screw me somehow!"

"Hatter, if you invest it right, you'll probably never need to find a job for as long as you live! That's a crazy amount of money!"

A startled blink, "Oh."

"Oh? You're rich, Hatter. A freaking millionaire," Alice couldn't help a small laugh at the stunned look on Hatter's face.

Sheepishly, he replied, "Well, how was I to know? Three million queas in Wonderland would barely get you by for a week!"

Alice slowly shook her head, "Wow. Just wow. You have to thank him when you go back."

"Alice," he said seriously, "I'm not going back. If I do, it's only to visit. I'm here for you."

"Really?" she asked, eyes threatening to overflow again. "You're not going to leave me?"

"Never," he replied, vehemently. "Besides," he continued in a lighter voice, "I don't think Jack would take very well to me thanking him for setting me up and all. I mean, I did steal his girlfriend."

"Oh you did, did you," she said with a smile.

"Yep," he replied, popping the "p" before leaning down and kissing her again. When they came up for air, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly down at her, "And besides, I think we both know that he didn't do this for me, love."

Alice's breath caught in her throat at that statement. Oh Jack... No, Hatter was probably right. Jack hadn't done this for him at all. He'd done it for *her*, to ensure that not only would she be happy, but she'd be provided for. It was so very like him... and so very humbling.

When they separated, Hatter's smile turned impish and he stuck his hands in his pockets. "So," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet, "What are we going to tell your mum?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "The truth."

"Yes. No. Wait, what?"

She laughed. "The truth. We're going to tell her the truth."

"She's going to think you're bonkers."

Eyes determined, she said, "Then we'll just take her to the mirror and show her. I've had enough in my life of lies and deceit. It's time for a little truth."

"Forget your mum thinking you're bonkers. I think you're bonkers!"

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his nose. "And that's exactly why you followed me."

"Actually, I really just wanted pizza." She laughed and pushed him away from her.

* * *

Carol set the tea tray down on the coffee table in the living room and poured. David and Alice sat on one couch, holding hands, and she sat across from them.

"So," she started. "Do tell me how you ending up dumping the boyfriend that you were convinced was 'the one' and instead decided to make out with the man who found you unconscious."

Alice blushed a little, but looked her mother steadfastly in the eyes, "Mom, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not. What I'm going to tell you is true and real and I have proof."

Eyes taking on a hint of worry, Alice's mother said, "Okay, Alice, that is not the way to start off something if you want me to believe you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, last night, Jack was kidnapped. I followed the kidnappers down the alley where Ha – David – later found me. I turned a corner and came up to a mirror. I couldn't stop myself and instead of breaking the mirror…. I fell through it."

Alice noticed her mom raise an eyebrow, but kept going with the story. "I fell for what felt like forever and landed in…. Wonderland."

At this point, Carol began to stand up. Before she could say anything, Alice frantically rose to her own feet and held out a hand in entreaty, "Mom, wait! I'm not lying, it's the truth!"

Carol just turned back and smiled softly, "Oh, honey I know. Where do you think your father and I had our honeymoon?"


End file.
